misfits_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Chida Cheedar
Chida 'Bird Noises' Cheddar is an Aarakocran Cleric, following the Life Domain under the knowing eye of Ioun, the Goddess of Knowledge. Mental Personal History. Chida is an unknown to almost everybody, even the divine Temple which took him in. Given the rarity of Aarakocra in the material plane, none would consider abandoning a chick, yet he still appeared upon their doorstep, cognitions minimal and size pitiful. He grew up quickly, as all Aarakocra do, and threw himself into understanding not only how things work, but how people work and, with it, learning the fragility of mortal life, including his own: He only had a scant 25 years left on his life by the time he encountered the rest of the misfits. He didn't want to be bogged down with endless, tedious religious paperwork, so he told the head priest of the temple of his plans to be an adventurer, to which he received the okay. Seeing as how he is a mere 5 years old, he has not had any major experiences beyond these, with the exception of the inevitable feeling of something wrong following him, that he can never be rid of. Education. Chida received a basic education in all atypical school matters but taught himself a good few things, such as how to investigate small differences between objects and environments, and how to navigate and live off the land itself. Employment. Chida is technically employed at the Temple he grew up in but works as more of a freelance adventurer. Accomplishments. Chida has assisted the Misfits in securing multiple objectives over the past. However, given his 5 years of life and somewhat-isolated upbringing, he has not done much more. Morality and Philosophy. He believes strongly that no one is born good or evil, but are changed based on everything they interact with, whether it's as major as a colossal, city-destroying behemoth or as petite as a butterfly. Taboos. Don't try and pluck his feathers. He takes great pride in his plumage. Known Languages. He speaks Aarakocran, Auran, Common and Draconic. Physical General Physical Condition. He is a bit on the petite side when it comes to Aarakocrans, but not dangerously so. He has blue feathers, reminiscent of a falcon, and has broad wings on his back. Identifying Features. Seeing as he's an Aarakocran, he can easily be identified by his features. Most notable, however, are the talons sharpened beyond normal degree. Physical Quirks. As you can no doubt guess, he has a lot of these. Apparel and Accessories. He wears studded leather armour underneath a cleric's robes and has many different items of value on him, such as religious texts, various potions and gold. Special Abilities. He can fly at great speeds and can heal even the most distressing wound, given enough time and spell slots. Character Prototype. He was originally going to be someone driven by the desire to uncover what the thing following him around was, hellbent on driving it out of existence with divine power. He would have been played as a snarky bastard, quick to snap and quicker to shoot. Until it became apparent that that would be a terrible way to run this character. So, the quaint little Aarakocran Cleric who should really start paying more attention was born. Who would play them in a movie? Good luck finding someone with wings, mate. Personal Alignment. He is Chaotic Good. Motivation. To make something of the short time he has on this world, and to maybe find out what has been following him. Famous Quotes and Catchphrases "Distressed bird noises" - First said when shot in the elbow with an arrow. Has said variants of it in future sessions. "Time to learn you some differential equations" - Said when he summons forth his Spiritual Weapon, a tomb of knowledge. "We Aarakocra are a weird bunch." - Said when he got stuck in a tree trying to escape the detection of a group of cultists and tried to explain why he was in such an akward position. Ineptitudes. He has no idea how to act in a social situation. Fortunately, most people view this as a result of his race's rarity, and so brush it off. Likes and Dislikes. Likes: Food, drink, magic, knowledge. Dislikes: Being shot, cultists, most berries. Ticks and Quirks. When he's wounded, he typically responds with something along the line of "(an adjective describing his current situation) bird noises", such as "distressed bird noises". He also really, really likes speaking in Draconic. Social Affiliated Organization. The Temple of Ioun. Place of Birth. Currently unknown. Current Residence. Any temple. Titles. The bird. Wealth Around 450 GP. Contacts, Relations and Other Affiliations. Described in the other segments. Family Ties. None. Religious Views. He's a cleric of Ioun... Use your head. Social Aptitude. Minimal at best. Mannerisms. Weird in the way that only a bird could be, Pets and Hobbies. He owns no pets, and he likes collecting different types of seeds. And then promptly eating them once they've been catalogued.